Alzoc III/Leyendas
Alzoc III era el tercer planeta del sistema Alzoc en los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Era un mundo glacial, cubierto de tundra ártica y desiertos de hielo. Lo que limitaba la cantidad de fauna salvaje en la superficie. La única especie inteligente nativa del planeta eran los talz. Unos bípedos altos cubiertos de un pelaje blanco-grisáceo, destacaban sus cuatro ojos, adaptados al deslumbrante reflejo estelar de la nieve. Si bien fue visitado esporádicamente durante el régimen de la República Galáctica, su verdadera introducción en la sociedad Galáctica fue a través de los exploradores imperiales. Ellos descubrieron un mundo rico en recursos naturales y en mano de obra, el Imperio esclavizó en secreto al planeta, reclutando a los nativos a trabajar en grandes minas. El mineral extraído se enviaba a los astilleros; también se recogía la valiosa perla Alzoc. Los imperiales solo se retiraron del planeta tras la Batalla de Endor como parte de la consolidación en la extensión del ejército. Más tarde la Nueva República descubrió informes del planeta y establecieron contacto. El planeta fue visitado dos veces por equipos imperiales en 12 DBY. El Ojo de Palpatine se detuvo allí para recoger a soldados de asalto antes de continuar a Belsavis. Aquel año, el Imperio Renacido también estableció una base en el planeta, en la cual se infiltraron los agentes del Servicio de Inteligencia de la Nueva República Kyle Katarn y Jan Ors. Descripción thumb|left|200px|Una [[babosa de nieve arrastrándose sobre la superficie de Alzoc III.]] Alzoc III era un planeta congelado, la nieve y el hielo dominaban su superficie. El paisaje predominaban grandes extensiones de eriales congelados, diseccionados por varios valles profundos y cadenas montañosas. Gélidos vendavales barrían el planeta,The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook desencadenado tormentas de nieve muy frecuentemente. El Valle de las Ventiscas destacaba particularmente por este fenómeno. Varios lagos helados se incrustaban en la corteza.Star Wars: Empire at War Durante las horas diurnas, la luz estelar que reflejaban los campos de nieve era capaz de cegar, quemando las retinas de muchas especies. Por el contrario, las noches del planeta sin luna se iban al otro extremo, envolviéndote en la oscuridad.Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races Aparte de la especie inteligente talz, prácticamente no había vida salvaje en el planeta. La babosa de nieve era la única especie visible fácilmente por la superficie;Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption una babosa con grandes dientes, horadaba entre los campos nevados con su boca abierta, capturando presas en su cavernosa boca, mientras dejaba un rastro de nieve derretida a su paso. Los bioingenieros imperiales, se plantearon utilizarla como parte de un experimento para crear bioarmas, pero el proyecto no dio resultados.Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine Otro animal nativo de Alzoc era el torsk. Era conocida la escultura de un torsk tallada en lapis del t'landa Til Teroenza.The Paradise Snare Durante la ocupación imperial del planeta, se introdujeron shaaks como ganado. Fueron criados por el Comisionado de Alimentación que se encargaba de organizar el abastecimiento del planeta. thumb|250px|El escaso follaje de Alzoc III. Se conoce muy poco sobre la flora del planeta, aparte de las especies de abeto que crecían escasamente por el planeta. El huérfano Muftak, nacido en el árido mundo Tatooine, tenía sueños recurrentes sobre el mundo de su especie que le hacían creer en una manifestación de memoria genética. Esta memoria soñada tenía imágenes de junglas abundantes y exuberantes, con enormes flores acampanadas de todos los colores colgando del follaje. En lo más profundo de estas flores, se formaban depósitos de un rico néctar. En sus sueños, este líquido estaba lleno de maravillosos sabores entrecruzados, que los talz bebían a través de sus trompas. Si bien estas memorias soñadas no se correspondían con el medio ambiente de Alzoc III durante su vida, es posible que fuesen la manifestación de un era anterior de la historia del planeta. Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe. Ver la sección “Behind the Scenes” para más información. Historia Era del Imperio Galáctico thumb|200px|left|Un poblado talz cerca del [[Valle de las Ventiscas.]] Poco se sabe de la historia temprana de Alzoc III. Si bien, los exploradores imperiales descubrieron el planeta en algún momento antes del año 18 ABY, Esta fecha se basa en el emplazamiento de soldados de asalto en el planeta para la misión del Ojo de Palpatine. En Los Hijos de los Jedi, situado en 12 DBY, Triv Pothman llevaba treinta años en Pzob. Suponiendo que el contingente de Alzoc III se destinó allí en una fecha similar, el planeta debió haber sido descubierto por el 18 ABY. está claro que no fueron los primeros en visitar el planeta. El primer avistamiento de un talz fuera de su mundo, fue en 3.993 ABY en Korriban.Shadows and Light Durante el mismo periodo, un talz trabajó como Sombra del Pacto Jedi.Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 25: Vector, Part 1 El mundo también fue visitado por los yuuzhan vong como parte de sus primeros reconocimientos sobre el año 29 ABY; los invasores extragalácticos, se llevaron a varios nativos para experimentar.Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial Antes del alzamiento del Imperio, algunos talz vivieron y viajaron a otros mundos, como en Maramere, Starfighter: Crossbones Lamaredd, Questal,The Game Chambers of Questal y Esseles, en donde Bama Vook trabajó como piloto de pruebas para Naves estelares Trinkatta.Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins Quizás el talz foráneo más notable durante este periodo fue el Caballero Jedi Foul Moudama, aunque pocos sabían sus orígenes. Él luchó como general en las Guerras Clon y murió mientras protegía al Supremo Canciller. thumb|200px|[[Pter Thanas investigando las minas Imperiales.]] A pesar de estos ejemplos atípicos, la mayoría de los talz no eran conscientes de la civilización Galáctica. Su sociedad era primitiva, haciendo uso de simples herramientas para construirse refugios para el frío. Conscientes del potencial de mano de obra no descubierto que tenían los talz, su descubrimiento no se incluyó nunca en los Registros Galáctico, con la idea de saltarse las regulaciones del Senado sobre el trato de pueblos primitivos.Ultimate Alien Anthology Así, el Imperio esclavizó a la especie, con la ayuda indirecta del esclavista quarren Borun Call. Wanted by Cracken}}. No se dan detalles de la implicación de Borun Call. Instalaron grandes minas, poniendo a los talz a trabajar en condiciones imperdonables. Además de los minerales que se enviaban a los astilleros, los imperiales también encontraron las valiosas perlas alzoc en el planeta.La Tregua de Bakura Obo Rin, un sentientólogo imperial, calificaba su presencia como protectora, aludiendo a la necesidad de evitar que los foráneos esclavizasen a las especies primitivas. En realidad, el Imperio prohibió la entrada al planeta e impidió a los talz que saliesen de él para mantener el monopolio sobre estos recursos. Para llevar a cabo tal fin, el Imperio ofreció una recompensa de 5.000 créditos por la captura o ejecución de cualquier talz encontrado fuera del Alzoc III. Los talz sufrieron mucho bajo la ocupación imperial y trabajaron hasta la muerte en las minas con mínimas raciones. La situación se palió brevemente con la supervisión el oficial imperial Pter Thanas. Calculando que la media de eficiencia se incrementaría si a los talz se les abastecía con más comida, les aumentó las raciones. Los beneficios mejoraron, y los talz le devolvieron su generosidad salvándole la vida cuando casi se cae por la mina. Sin embargo, seis meses después, las reformas se revirtieron por un nuevo coronel. Cuando el cabeza de los talz demandó más raciones, el coronel ordenó destruir su pueblo. A pesar de la negativa de Thanas, la aldea fue destruida y Thanas fue enviado a Bakura por su impertinencia. thumb|left|250px|Un [[Transporte de Exploración Todo Terreno|AT-ST patrullando en Alzoc III.]] A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para mantener Alzoc III aislado de la galaxia, los imperiales no tuvieron pleno éxito. El consorcio criminal Zann detectó el planeta e intentó extorsionar al Inspector de Alimentación Imperial de allí para obtener acceso a los beneficios del planeta. Un número de talz también se fugaron de allí, encontrando refugió en comunidades periféricas como la Alta Comuna de Artistas en Mrlsst,X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair o en mundos fronterizos como Feriae JunctionStar Wars 27: Return of the Hunter y Tandankin,X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story o aprovechándose de las zonas libres del Imperio tales como el casino de la RuedaStar Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble y la Estación Vacío.Star Wars Empire: Idiot's Array No todos los talz que escaparon decidieron pasar desapercibidos, algunos prefirieron luchar contra el Imperio Galáctico. Uno se alió con la Alianza República como piloto de caza estelar en 3 DBY,X-wing: Wraith Squadron mientras que otro buscó llevar la rebelión a su mundo natal. Consiguió convencer a un grupo de aventureros para volver con él a Alzoc III y liderar una revuelta. No solo tendrían que enfrentarse a los imperiales, sino también con sus colaboradores talz; algunos de los nativos decidieron trabajar con los imperiales para mantener a su especie bajo control, a cambio de favores especiales. Gar, en concreto, se opuso a los intentos de los aventureros en la insurgencia.Star Wars Gamemaster Screens Si bien después de todo este intento de revolución fracasó, los talz consiguieron finalmente su libertad poco después de la Batalla de Endor; gracias a la gran derrota que hubo allí, los líderes imperiales consolidaron sus fuerzas esparcidas por toda la Galaxia, retirándose de muchas plazas del Borde Exterior, incluyendo a Alzoc III. Era de la Nueva República No fue hasta el año 7 DBY que el Senado de la Nueva República descubrió una mención hecha del planeta en unos archivos corporativos secretos.Children of the Jedi Con el redescubrimiento del planeta, la Nueva República presentó a los talz a muchas otras especies. La extracción minera continuó en el planeta bajo la supervisión de la Nueva República, y los talz tomaron posesión de las minas. Comenzaron a desarrollar un sistema de comercio con extranjeros, aunque interactuaban con sus socios comerciales cautelosamente. Que los talz dejasen su mundo siguió siendo raro durante este periodo, aunque algunos lo hicieron.The Essential Guide to Alien Species Algunos de estos viajeros fueron capturados por el señor de la guerra imperial Zsinj para usarlos en sus experimentos. Sus científicos les cebaron de químicos para estimular sus centros de rabia. Uno de ellos fue liberado por Castin Donn y mató a varios de sus torturadores antes de matarse a si mismo.X-wing: Iron Fist En 12 DBY, el planeta fue visitado por el Ojo de Palpatine, una luna de combate imperial que había estado inactiva durante treinta años. Dirigida en un principio por el Emperador Palpatine para destruir un enclave Jedi en Belsavis, la luna de combate había sido desbaratada por el Caballero Jedi Callista Ming antes de que pudiese ser activada. Cuando fue reactivada por el Jedi oscuro Irek Ismaren, llevó a cabo su programación escrita años antes, que incluía reunir y formar clandestinamente dos compañías de soldados de asalto de varios mundos del Borde Exterior, en donde se habían asentado décadas antes. Incapaz de encontrar a los soldados, ausentes desde ya hacía tiempo, el Ojo de Palpatine se apoderó de cualquier bípedo con el que se topó, Así cuando se detuvo en Alzoc III, tomó a varios talz a bordo, intentando adoctrinarlos como soldados de asalto. El Caballero Jedi Luke Skywalker y dos de sus aprendices, que también habían sido reclutados por la nave mientras estaban en Pzob, evitaron que la luna de combate completase su misión. Skywalker consiguió evacuar a todos los habitantes de la nave espacial con la ayuda de los talz, antes de que uno de sus compañeros activase la autodestrucción. Skywalker se aseguró después de que los talz regresasen a Alzoc III.Children of the Jedi thumb|200px|Pataforma de aterrizaje de la [[Base Alzoc III del Imperio Renacido.]] El planeta de hielo fue visitado de nuevo por fuerzas alineadas con el Imperio, cuando el Imperio Renacido, un movimiento escindido, estableció un pequeño puesto allí. La facción estaba dirigida por el antiguo Fiscal de Justicia, Lord Hethrir, quien desde su despacho había supervisado extensas operaciones de esclavitud por toda la Galaxia. Es posible que con este cargo estableciese una presencia imperial en el planeta. Los rumores de actividad imperial llegaron a oídos de Mon Mothma, jefe del Servicio de Inteligencia de la Nueva República. Mothma contrató al mercenario Kyle Katarn y Jan Ors para investigar; haciéndose pasar por transportista de mercancias repartiendo bienes en su nave, Garra del Cuervo, Katarn se infiltró en la base desde el interior de uno de los contenedores de cargamento. Sin embargo, las fuerzas imperiales se enteraron de sus movimientos y apresaron a Ors; ella había estacionado la Garra del Cuervo en otro muelle cercano para esperar a Kyle. A pesar de que la base estaba defendida por soldados de asalto, droides sonda y sables láser blandidos por miembros de los Renacidos (guerreros imbuidos artificialmente en la Fuerza), Katarn con su experiencia Jedi, consiguió rescatar a Ors y escapar de la base. Es probable que fuese destruida más tarde por el mismo ejército de la Nueva República. Esto se basa en el diálogo con Jan Ors, "Bien esto debería mantener a la República ocupada", indicando que parecía probable la intención de Mon Mothma era seguir con su misión de reconocimiento con un ejército de ataque adecuado si los mercenarios encontraban fuerzas imperiales. Con la normalización de Alzoc III en la Galaxia, se abrieron nuevas oportunidades para los talz. Un infante fue entrenarse al Praxeum Jedi en Yavin 4 entre destacados Jedi como Jaina Solo y Lowbacca.Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force Aj Koenes se entenaría como especialista de agua, trabajando más tarde para el Comité Electo del Senado de Ayuda a los Refugiados (SELCORE) en la terraformación de Duro durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong.Balance Point Los talz, también viajaron a mundos tales como Phaeda,Crimson Empire Vaynai, y Lok.Star Wars Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2 Habitantes thumb|200px|left|Dos nativos [[Talz/Leyendas|talz.]] La única especie inteligente de Alzoc III eran los talz, unos bípedos altos cubiertos de pelo. Con un promedio de dos metros de altura, la especie era muy fuerte, y con grandes garras en sus manos, tenían una feroz apariencia ante otras especies. La especie se adaptó a las condiciones de su planeta, con una gruesa cubierta de pelaje blanco y gris que les aislaba del frío. Sus rasgos más destacados eran los cuatro ojos en su cabeza. También era una adaptación a su planeta. El par más pequeño se usaba durante el día cuando la luz natural se reflejaba intensamente de las extensiones de nieve. El par más grande era para la profunda oscuridad de la noche, al no tener ninguna luna que iluminase su cielo. Bajo sus ojos se extendía una pequeña trompa. A pesar de su feroz apariencia, los tazl eran pacíficos. Su naturaleza conciliadora les hizo especialmente maleables al control imperial. Actuando contra su naturaleza provocando altos niveles de estrés, soliendo provocar enfermedades psicosomáticas. La sociedad talz giraba en torno a grandes familias y extensos vínculos familiares, lo que aseguraba que los recursos se distribuyesen para asegurar el bien común. Su lenguaje era el talzzi, y cuando se introdujeron en la sociedad Galáctica aprendieron a entender básico, pero no pudieron hablarlo debido a la forma de sus trompas. Esta incapacidad se superó mediante el uso de vocabuladores o droides de protocolo.Alien Anthology Lugares destacados thumb|200px|Interior de las [[Minas de Alzoc III|minas.]] Minas de Alzoc III El Imperio Galáctico estableció grandes minas en Alzoc III para la extracción de los depósitos de mineral sin refinar en el planeta. Las fosas se adentraban profundamente a través de la tierra y rocas rojas de Alzoc III, penetrando en su corteza. Estas minas estaban equipadas con cintas transportadoras que sacaban el mineral, pero los esclavos talz que trabajaban en ellas nunca salían de los pozos. Trabajaban hasta que se lesionaban o morían, un frecuente incidente dado que no había atención médica ni medidas de seguridad en las minas. Para remplazar a los mineros fallecidos o incapacitados, los imperiales empujaban periódicamente a jóvenes talz desde el borde de los fosos. Su pelaje, se consideraba lo suficientemente grueso para atenuar el daño provocado por semejantes caidas. Las minas fueron abandonadas por los imperiales cuando se retiraron del planeta. Base del Imperio Renacido La base del Imperio Renacido, era una amplia estructura con muchos pisos y con varias torres circundantes alrededor de una pequeña plataforma de aterrizaje. Además de esta, tenía al menos otros dos hangares de atraque. Estaba protegida por un gran generador de escudo deflector albergado en el interior de tres altas salas circulares. La base estaba tripulada por varios oficiales imperiales y soldados de asalto, así como droides sonda víbora. Al menos un miembro del los Renacidos estaba allí cuando Kyle Katarn se infiltró en la base. Entre bastidores thumb|200px|Una vista orbital de Alzoc III mostrando grandes extensiones verdes. Los talz aparecieron por primera vez en [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] pero no se les dio mundo natal hasta Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races, publicado por West End Games en junio de 1989. A consecuencia, el planeta apareció en varios libros de referencia, incluyendo a Essential Guides y Wizards of the Coast. El planeta es visitado por primera vez en la demo de Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (más tarde incluido en la versión completa XBox del juego), y es visto de nuevo en el video juego Star Wars: Empire at War y en su expansión Forces of Corruption. Sin embargo, la misión Star Wars: Empire at War implica al Imperio derrotando una gran flota Rebelde en el planeta, con la opción de destruir el planeta con la Estrella de la Muerte. Como corresponde, los elementos de esta misión no son canon ya que entran en conflicto con la continuidad existente. La misión Alzoc III en Forces of Corruption es una búsqueda opcional en la campaña Consorcio Zann. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Héroes de la República *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Outcast'' demo Fuentes * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * *''Alien Anthology'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1'' * * * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Planetas glaciales Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas de los Territorios del Borde Exterior Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica